The present invention relates to a rubber-metal sleeve bearing.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Rubber-metal sleeve bearings find application in the automotive industry for example as link bearings in the chassis. An outer sleeve of the sleeve bearing is hereby pressed into an opening of the chassis control arm whereas a throughbore of an inner sleeve may receive a fastener.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rubber-metal sleeve bearing which obviates prior art shortcomings and is configured to exhibit different cardanic rigidities in various spatial directions.